Hymn for the missing
by Mistyarrow
Summary: Adossé à la fenêtre de leurs appartements, Deux amoureux attendent le passage de l'étoile filante qui leur permettra de croire au retour de l'autre...


** Bonsoir à tous! **

**Je crois que je suis vraiment plus inspirée dans les textes tristes que dans les textes dégoulinants d'amour, mais bon tant pis, je vais vous entrainer dans ma déprime! XD **

**C'est une song fic, même si ce n'est qu'un os, inspiré d'Hymn for the missing de Red, une chanson d'amour que je trouve très jolie ^^ Je vous ais mis le lien au moment où elle entre en scène dans l'histoire. **

**Cet os se déroule entre le 6x02 et le 6x03, au moment où les deux commencent vraiment à être lassés par cette relation à distance.  
**

**Enjoy! :b**

* * *

**Hymn for the missing:**

**POV Kate:**

Tout en poussant un soupir de lassitude, je refermais le dossier contenant tous les papiers de notre dernière affaire, assez longue et difficile, je n'avais pas eu une minute à moi depuis le début de l'enquête, travaillant d'arrache-pied et mettant tout mon corps et mon âme dans cette affaire qui pourtant ne m'avais pas transportée le moins du monde, pas comme au NYPD…

Même si ce poste était un rêve pour moi depuis longtemps, j'avais pris conscience que la description qu'on m'en avait faite n'était pas si réaliste que ce que je pensais, ce travail reconnaissait peut-être mes qualités, mais ne permettait pas d'assouvir ma soif de justice, cette soif qui m'habitait chaque jour depuis la mort de ma mère, cette envie de protéger et de rendre heureux les innocents, cette envie de leur apporter la vérité et le bonheur qu'ils méritaient d'obtenir après la mort d'un de leurs proches, cette envie de mettre les menottes à un assassin en lui lisant ses droits pour le meurtre qu'il avait commit, quelles que soient ses relations, son statut et son argent.

Là était un des problèmes majeurs de mon nouveau travail au FBI, il me permettait peut-être de traiter des affaires plus importantes avec des enquêtes intéressantes en me mettant à l'épreuve chaque jour, mais depuis l'affaire d'empoisonnement avec Rick, je prenais peu à peu conscience que contrairement au NYPD, les coupables n'étaient pas forcément les punis, et pour moi, cela n'était pas normal, je ne pouvais pas considérer une arrestation de ce type comme une enquête réussie.

Depuis l'affaire où Rick m'avait rejoint par surprise à mon appartement de service pour finir par me faire l'amour passionnément entre deux cartons de déménagement, je ne l'avais pas revu, n'aillant pas envie de le revoir mêler à une autre affaire dangereuse, mais cela s'avérait être beaucoup plus difficile que je ne le pensais, le voir repartir dans cet avion, avec aucune valise à la main, juste lui et sa personnalité extraordinaire m'avait déchiré le cœur, et le sien aussi…

Je pensais pouvoir gérer cette relation à distance, mais plus les jours passaient, plus je prenais conscience de mon erreur, c'était si dur de ne pas l'avoir près de moi ! De ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser, me blottir dans ses bras puissants et réconfortants, ne pas pouvoir entendre sa voix suave me souffler qu'il m'aimait avec tout l'amour du monde, ne pas pouvoir me plonger dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus emplis de bonheur et d'amour pur, tous ces petits rien qui faisaient que j'aimais Rick plus que tout au monde, tous ces petits rien qui me rendaient heureuse.

Plus le temps défilait, plus je me posais des questions sur cette carrière qui finalement n'était pas si merveilleuse, je l'avais obtenue en pensait pouvoir rendre justice aux innocents plus grandement, mais il s'avérait que non seulement j'étais déçue par la réalité de ce métier qui n'étais pas du tout dans mes principes et mes idéaux, mais qui en plus ne me permettais pas de pouvoir passer du temps avec l'amour de ma vie, alors que je portais à mon doigt une bague étincelante et aussi magnifique que notre histoire.

Comment avais-je pu croire que je supporterais la séparation, comment avais-je puy avoir la prétention d'être capable de me passer de celui qui faisait battre mon cœur ? Je savais pourtant que nous étions que nous étions un couple très fusionnel et passionné, mais mon orgueil et mon ambition avaient pris le dessus, et aujourd'hui j'en faisais les frais, il me manquait si fort que rien ni personne ne pourrait me rendre plus heureuse que de le revoir en cet instant.

Pourquoi étais-ce si dur ? Pourquoi étais-je à ce point dépendante d'un homme ? Je n'avais jamais connu ça avant, je n'avais éprouvé le besoin d'être entourée de bras réconfortants et chaleureux, je n'avais jamais éprouvé le besoin de recevoir des baisers en permanence, du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de Castle dans ma vie…

Il avait tout bouleversé, arrivant tel une comète sur une planète vierge et dénudée de couleur, avec son sourire, son charme, sa gentillesse, son amour, sa compréhension, son tout… Lui, tout simplement, il était lui-même, et c'était pour tout ça que j'en étais tombée follement amoureuse. Mais comment être à nouveau heureuse sans lui pour me soutenir lors des enquêtes, sans lui pour m'offrir un café avec un cœur dans la mousse, sans lui pour me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser, sans lui pour poser ses doigts experts et me faire l'amour comme il savait si bien le faire ?

Je ne le savais pas, et je prenais doucement conscience que je n'en étant pas capable, le seul moyen pour moi d'être heureuse, était d'être à ses côtés chaque jours, chaque heures, chaque minutes, chaque secondes de ma si simple mais magnifique existence, car tant que j'étais à ses côtés, j'étais chez moi, à ma place, qu'importe le lieu, l'endroit, le moment, tant qu'il était près de moi, j'étais en sécurité et en paix avec moi-même.

Combien de temps cette mascarade allait durer, combien de temps encore allais-je me voiler la face avant de craquer définitivement et de le rejoindre en sautant dans le premier avion disponible et de me jeter dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais m'en retirer, combien de temps allais-je tenir loin de lui ?

Je l'ignorais, et ce sentiment de manque et de tristesse se renforça lorsque ma « partenaire » vint me trouver :

-Beckett, si vous aviez des projets pour ce week-end, vous allez devoir les annuler, le directeur du FBI m'a prévenu qu'ils attendaient les résultats préliminaires d'une grosse affaire dans les jours suivants, et il faudra nous tenir prête à enquêter dès le premier coup de fil, je suis navrée.

J'aurais pu jurer entendre cœur se fissurer pour finir par pleurer de douleur, et dire que nous venions à peine d'en terminer une… J'avais déjà prévu d'appeler Rick pour qu'il puisse venir me rejoindre, alors déjà que cette opportunité n'était pas la meilleure de toutes, savoir qu'en plus je ne pourrais même pas le voir me fit l'effet d'un tir en pleine poitrine, comme si je venais de me reprendre cette balle qui fut si destructrice pour moi et Castle à l'époque…

-Je sais qu'il vous manque agent Beckett, mais ceci fait parti de notre métier, on ne peut pas se consacrer à sa carrière et en même temps à sa vie personnelle, dans la vie il faut faire des choix, parfois déchirants mais qui détermineront votre futur… M'avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire réconfortant.

Malgré tout, je perçu de l'incompréhension dans sa voix, comme si pour elle, le choix d'une carrière fructueuse ou d'une relation amoureuse magnifique était déjà tout tracé, comme si elle ne voyait même pas comment je pouvais vouloir faire passer mon histoire d'amour avant mon job, mais ce job avait beau être génial_même si depuis quelques temps j'en doutais fortement_ ce n'était pas une raison pour oublier les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour mon fiancé, je voyais bien que pour elle, l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Rick était à la limite de la folie, mais aujourd'hui je pouvais l'assumer, oui, j'étais folle de Rick, folle amoureuse de cet homme qui m'avait ramené à la vie alors que mon cas semblait désespéré avant son arrivée fracassante dans ma pauvre et malheureuse existence.

Comment allais-je l'annoncer à Rick ? Lui qui attendait ce week-end avec tellement d'impatience, je savais que je lui manquais beaucoup, et lui aussi me manquait tellement, il avait déjà reporté trois fois sa séance de dédicace pour me voir, et à chaque fois j'avais été dans l'obligation d'annuler, qu'allait-il me dire alors que j'étais dans l'obligation d'annuler ce que je lui avais pourtant promis…

-D'accord, bonne soirée MacFord… Soufflais-je en lui tendant mon rapport avant de prendre mes affaire et de quitter mon poste.

**POV Rick:**

Je tapais machinalement sur les touches de mon ordinateur, écrivant des phrases pour les effacer l'instant d'après, je n'avais aucune inspiration, aucune envie d'écrire alors que ma muse n'était pas à mes côtés.

Au départ, j'avais réussi à trouver une intrigues après ce qui m'était arrivé a Washington, j'avais fait en sorte que Rook contracte un poison relativement similaire, et où sa très chère Nikki lui sauvait la vie, cette idée m'avait prise une fois que j'étais rentré chez moi et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire pendant des heures entières, mais une fois cette intrigue passée, il y avait autre chose, je devais également écrire des scènes entre Nikki et Rook, tantôt passionnées, tantôt tendres, tantôt magiques, mais pour les écrire, j'avais besoin de ma muse, et plus encore : De la femme de ma vie.

Je lui avais promit d'être respectueux pour son nouveau travail et de ne pas débarquer à l'improviste n'importe quand, et c'était ce que j'avais fait, sauf une fois pour la rejoindre à son appartement et lui faire l'amour entre deux cartons de déménagement, ce qui m'avait d'ailleurs coûté très cher, puisque j'avais frôler la mort, mais je ne regrettais rien, car j'avais pu la voir après un temps qui m'avait paru une éternité, et malgré cette expérience plutôt contraignante, je devais reconnaitre que ma fiancée me manquait tellement que j'étais à la limite de pouvoir la recommencer si c'était pour la voir ne serait-ce que quelques heures.

Je déraillais complètement, je le savais, mais cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue ! Que je n'avais pas pu observer son doux visage, que je n'avais pas pu prendre ses petites mains parfois gelées dans les miennes, que n'avais pas pu l'entendre rire après une de mes blagues stupides, que je n'avais pas pu toucher son corps et la combler comme elle méritait de l'être chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde de sa vie…

J'aurais pu continuer à décrire le nombre de moments cette femme merveilleuse méritait d'être comblée et heureuse, mais cela m'aurait encore plus déconcentré, et je devais à tout prix terminer mon chapitre avant l'appel de mon ex-femme et éditrice, qui se ferait un plaisir de me rappeler que je devais me dépêcher de finir mon livre avant septembre, mais comme le pourrais-je ? Alors que ma muse et fiancée se trouvait loin de moi ?

Depuis l'incident, je n'étais pas revenu la voir, nous essayons de nous parler le plus possible au téléphone et sur skype, mais cela devenait difficile à vivre pour moi qui étais littéralement, follement et simplement amoureux de Katherine Houghton Beckett. Comment cette femme, cette déesse à l'état pur avait pu me choisir ou ne serait-ce que s'intéresser à moi ? Pauvre mortel et humain banal que j'étais, comment cette femme avait-elle pu choisir de se fiancer avec moi, alors que je n'avais rien de bien magique à lui apporté, elle, elle m'en apportait tous les jours, même au téléphone, car rien que le fait d'entendre sa voix suffisait à me réchauffer le cœur…

Ce week-end, Kate m'avait laissé entendre que nous pourrions peut-être nous voir car elle était sur le point de boucler une de ses enquêtes en cour, j'en avais eu des papillons dans le ventre, elle me manquait si fort que personne ne pouvait combler ce manque, ce vide présent au fond de mon cœur depuis qu'elle avait changé de travail.

Ne plus l'avoir près de moi était une véritable torture, j'avais envie d'être auprès d'elle tout le temps, de la serrer dans mes bras et de ne plus jamais la laisser en sortir, seulement, je savais que cela m'était impossible, mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Je n'étais qu'un homme amoureux…

Comment ne pas l'être en même temps… Elle était la perfection à l'état pur, plus magnifique et merveilleuse qu'un milliard de diamants et autres pierres précieuses, elle était mon tout, celle que j'avais cherché toute ma vie sans jamais la trouver, celle que j'avais attendu sans jamais rien demander… Pour elle, j'aurais décroché la lune, j'en étais venu à un point où elle pouvait me demander de lui apporter une étoile, je louerais une fusée pour aller lui en chercher une, c'était pathétique, mais je m'en fichais, pour elle j'étais prêt à tout, même au pire…

Comme je l'avais sous-entendu face au sénateur Bracken, Kate lui avait sauvé la vie, alors qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : Lui coller une balle en pleine tête, pourtant elle l'avait secouru face à cette bombe posée sur sa voiture, se jetant sur lui pour le protéger quitte à laisser tomber son envie de venger sa mère qui s'était avérée être destructrice pour elle comme pour nous deux par le passé. Encore une des merveilleuses facettes de la personnalité de Kate, malgré cette haine contenue en elle suite au meurtre de sa mère, elle restait malgré tout une femme au grand cœur qui était profondément humaine et compréhensive face à la détresse que pouvait éprouver les autres, ce qui la rendait encore plus merveilleuse à mes yeux.

Même si je savais éprouver de la compassion et de la compréhension, je n'aurais pas agis comme elle, j'aurais plutôt regardé la scène de loin avec un petit sourire sadique, jubilant à l'idée de voir ce monstre mort et débarrassé de nos vies une bonne fois pour toutes, déjà par rapport à ce qu'il avait pu faire à la mère de Kate, mais aussi pour ce qu'il avait voulu faire à la femme que j'aimais, je l'avais vu prendre cette balle en plein cœur, j'avais vu le projectile se loger juste à côté de son cœur, j'avais pu entendre son souffle se couper d'un seul coup lorsqu'elle avait comprit ce qui était en train de lui arriver, ce jour restait sans doute un des pires de mon existence, j'en faisais d'ailleurs encore des cauchemars, revoyant la vie quitter le corps de cette femme qui représentait tout pour moi, revoyant cette larme solitaire s'échapper de ses yeux pour dégringoler sur joue, revoyant son regard suppliant de ne pas l'abandonner malgré la mort qui l'enveloppait, et je pouvais même réentendre ma voix désespérée qui lui suppliait de rester en vie.

Je chassais rapidement ces pensées de ma tête, si déjà elles revenaient me hanter pendant certaines nuits, je n'avais pas en plus envie de les revoir lorsque j'étais éveillé !

Mon téléphone me sorti de ma torpeur, et sans réfléchir, je me jetais dessus pour décrocher :

-Kate ?! Demandais-je plein d'espoir.

-Quoi ? Mais non Richard, c'est Gina !

Je soupirais assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende en grimaçant, déjà que Kate me manquait, je n'avais pas en plus envie d'écouter mon ex-femme me faire des reproches et crier à tout bout de champ…

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandais-je d'un ton agressif en espérant ne pas devoir faire quelque chose d'urgent pour ce week-end.

-Et bien merci pour l'accueil téléphonique Richard ça fait toujours plaisir ! S'écria-t-elle d'un ton mécontent.

-écoute je n'ai pas la tête à ça alors dépêche-toi que je puisse faire quelque chose de plus intéressant. Répondis-je en songeant que parler avec Kate était définitivement plus intéressant qu'écouter parler Gina.

-Je n'ai encore rien dit !

-Peut-être mais je te vois venir, tu veux ton chapitre pour ce week-end c'est ça ?

-Oui il y a de ça, mais je t'annonce que tu as une séance de dédicace ce week-end. Déclara-t-elle comme si elle me parlait de la météo du jour, ne réalisant pas l'importance de ses paroles.

Comment pouvait-elle m'annoncer ça alors que j'avais une chance de voir Kate ce week-end après trois semaines sans la voir, il n'était pas question que j'aille montrer ma signature et mon sourire pour dentifrice à des milliers de gens portant mon nom sur un tee-shirt, c'était même impossible, au dessus de mes forces, je n'avais plus la patience ni même le courage de passer un autre week-end loin de l'amour de ma vie.

-Je vais te décevoir mais c'est non, j'ai autre chose à faire.

-Et bien je vais te décevoir moi aussi mais je ne te laisse pas le choix, cela fait déjà un mois que tu refuse cette séance pour je ne sais même pas quoi, alors tu va me faire le plaisir d'arrêter tes caprices et de ramener tes fesses à cette dédicace, les fans attendent, tu n'imagine même pas le tonnes de mails que je reçois, et est-ce que tu as jeté un coup d'œil sur ton forum officiel ? Tu as des milliers de messages qui te supplient d'aller leur dédicacer ton dernier livre, alors tu viens ce week-end pour tous ces gens qui attendent, et je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler, ou à faire comme la dernière fois où tu étais littéralement scotché à ton portable toute la journée, à croire que c'était plus important que les dédicaces… Soupira-t-elle d'un air désespéré.

Bien évidemment que Kate était plus importante que tous ces gens complètement malades qui venaient se faire dédicacer leur livre, qu'on me rassure, ce n'était pas normal d'entendre une femme ou même un homme dire qu'ils se caressaient en lisant la page 105 quand même ?!

-Richard tu es toujours là ?

-Oui Gina, je serais présent ne t'inquiète pas… Soufflais-je au comble du désespoir.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je raccrochais et m'enfonçais un peu plus dans mon fauteuil de bureau, est-ce que le monde était ligué contre nous ou étais-ce plutôt nous qui étions malchanceux ? Il fallait que le seul week-end où elle n'avait pas d'affaire, j'ai une séance de dédicace obligatoire, qui durerait sans doute le samedi et le dimanche pour continuer dans le registre calvaire.

Comment allais-je l'annoncer à Kate ? Elle qui s'était démenée sur son affaire pour nous accorder un week-end, alors que son nouveau travail lui prenait tout son temps, je devais annuler pour aller voir des gens que je ne reverrais jamais, j'étais forcé d'aller voir des fans plutôt qu'elle, comment allait-elle le prendre ?

**POV Kate:**

J'étais adossée à ma fenêtre, un verre de vin rouge à la main, regardant la ville se coucher doucement en même temps que le peu de soleil qui restait en cette fin de journée, d'ordinaire j'aimais boire un verre de vin, mais à cet instant, il me paraissait fade, terne, se rapprochant plus de vinaigre que du vin pur, et je savais pourquoi je ressentais cette sensations.

D'habitude, j'en partageais un avec Rick, appréciant le son de nos verres tintant dans le silence de nos appartements, que ce soit chez moi ou chez lui, l'ambiance restait la même, nous discutions en silence, appréciant la saveur du vin que nous étions en train de boire, nous faisant des bisous de temps en temps, jusqu'à un certain point où les verres à moitiés entamés finissaient sur la table basse pendant que nous faisons dialoguer nos corps tout en exprimant notre amour, c'était une sorte de rituel entre nous, tout en douceur et magie, c'était simple mais efficace, ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé auprès d'un homme, comme j'avais pu voir mes parents le faire, enfin, sauf pour les dialogues entre les corps bien entendus…

Mais ce soir, comme depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité, Rick n'était pas à côté de moi en train de me faire des bisous, non, il était chez lui, à faire comme moi, c'est-à-dire attendre, mais attendre quoi ? Que l'un de nous se décide à sauter le pas et à prendre le premier avion pour rejoindre l'autre, comme lui l'avait déjà fait pour moi… ?

J'étais tellement déçue de ne pas pouvoir le voir se week-end, il avait l'air si heureux quand je lui avais annoncé que nous allions sûrement nous retrouver pour ce week-end, qu'allais-je pouvoir lui dire maintenant… ?

A l'instant même où je me posais la question, mon téléphone sonna, et un coup d'œil vers l'écran m'apprit que c'était Rick, c'était le moment de le décevoir une deuxième fois…

-Hey Castle…

-Hey Kate…

Il avait prit exactement le même ton que moi pour décrocher, comme s'il allait m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, comme s'il allait m'annoncer le même type de déception que ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire.

-Comment tu vas ? Demandais-je après un instant qui me sembla être une seconde et une éternité à la fois.

-Pas trop bien… Tu me manques… Entendis-je à l'autre bout du fils, et je pouvais aisément le deviner avachi dans son fauteuil de bureau, essayant désespérément d'écrire ses chapitres.

Je fermais les yeux face à cette annonce qui me ressemblait de joie et même temps de chagrin, sans le savoir, il ne me facilitait pas la tâche en m'avouant ceci, car cela rendait mon annonce plus dure à supporter pour nous deux.

-Toi aussi tu me manques Rick… Soupirais-je en sentant le peu de volonté qui me restait flancher.

Pourquoi aimer était aussi cruel ? Mon amour pour Rick me procurait une immense joie quand il était à mes côtés, mais loin de moi il me faisait me sentir vide, seule au monde et emplie de tristesse.

Je l'entendis prendre une grande inspiration, signe qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à m'annoncer et qu'il se donnait du courage pour le faire.

-écoute Kate je… Gina m'a appelé, ça fait déjà trois semaines que je repousse ma séance de dédicace et là je n'ai plus choix, je dois aller sourire à des milliers de gens portant mon nom sur des tee-shirts. Déclara-t-il avec ironie vers la fin de la phrase, signe qu'il était nerveux, il faisait toujours ça quand il était stressé ou angoissé.

Je ne savais pas comment prendre cette nouvelle, d'un côté j'étais triste de ne pas pouvoir le voir encore un week-end de plus, mais d'un autre côté, il m'enlevait un poids lourds du cœur, et je culpabilisais moins de devoir lui annoncer ma future enquête.

-Je te demande pardon, je sais que tu as travaillé dur pour avoir ton week-end de libre et au final c'est moins qui bloque les choses, mais si tu veux je peux toujours annuler ! S'écria-t-il en sentant que je n'avais aucune réaction.

Malgré la situation, un faible sourire franchit la barrière de mes lèvres, il était adorable…

-Non ne t'inquiète pas… Moi aussi j'allais t'appeler pour te dire que MacFord m'a bloqué le week-end pour une prochaine enquête alors ne t'en veux pas…

Il s'écoula quelques secondes avant qu'il ne me réponde simplement :

-Oh…

Je sentais derrière son timbre de voix qu'il était à la fois triste et soulagé, comme je l'avais été lorsqu'il m'avait annoncé sa séance de dédicaces.

Il y eu au moins trente secondes de silences au bout du fils avant de nous exclamer en même temps :

-On se voit la semaine prochaine alors ?!

Je l'entendis rire et je ne tardais pas à l'imiter, malgré la distance, nous étions toujours aussi complémentaires et fusionnels, nous faisions nos "trucs de cerveau" comme Lanie aimait appeler ces moments entre nous, ces moments où nous étions seuls au monde…

-Je vais faire tout mon possible Rick. Lui promis-je en espérant réussir à tenir mes engagements cette fois-ci.

-Je te fais confiance… Oh ! Monsieur fruit et Alexis me demandent, je dois y aller… Soupira-t-il à l'évocation du nouveau petit ami de sa fille.

-Tu ne l'as toujours pas accepté n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment le faire Kate, sincèrement ?

Malgré le fait qu'il prenait ça un peu trop au sérieux, je trouvais qu'il n'avait pas tord, ce garçon me laissait quelque peu perplexe, Il n'était pas trop le genre d'Alexis (pour ne pas dire pas du tout !) mais en plus, il était difficile de ne pas le soupçonner de profiter de la situation d'Alexis, je trouvais déjà Rick très patient en l'hébergeant comme ça chez lui, alors qu'il ne le supportait pas, en même temps difficile de supporter bien longtemps ce garçon qui bien que gentil, ne se gênait pas pour se faire entretenir par le père de sa petite copine.

-Je comprends Castle, allez file, je t'appelle dès que je peux.

-Je t'aime. M'avoua-t-il en me faisant le bruit des bisous.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Soufflais en m'exécutant à mon tour.

Après cette discussion très courte, je reposais mon téléphone ainsi que mon verre de vin pour profiter de la nuit tombée sur la ville, aimant observer les étoiles planant dans le ciel de Washington.

Le bruit de la chaine stéréo que j'avais laissé en arrière plan attira mon attention lorsqu'une chanson passa :

Hymn for the missing…

Je me rappelais avoir écouté cette chanson lors de ma convalescence après l'attentat qui avait faillit me tuer, ressentant profondément le manque de Castle alors que nous n'étions même pas en couple, et à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, elle prenait encore plus son sens, si bien que j'augmentais le volume pour profiter pleinement de la chanson.

**POV Rick :**

Après avoir réglé le problème de Pi qui au final n'en étais même pas un, j'avais trouvé refuge à la fenêtre de mon bureau, la chaine stéréo tournant en boucle à un volume relativement calme.

Je m'en voulais d'avoir écourté ma conversation avec Kate pour cet imbécile qui servait de petit ami à ma fille, mais je n'avais même plus la force de la rappeler, imaginant d'avance le calvaire que serait ce nouveau week-end sans elle.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je fus tiré de ma torpeur par le début d'une chanson que je n'avais pas écouté depuis longtemps, plus depuis les trois mois sans nouvelle de Kate après la fusillade, étant plongé dans une grande déprime, j'avais fini par écouter cette chanson en boucle, me retrouvant parfaitement dans les paroles de Red lorsqu'il posait les questions à cette femme dont il parlait dans sa musique extraordinaire.

Prenant la télécommande, je montais le son et me mit à chanter en même temps, m'adressant à Kate comme le chanteur s'adressait à son aimée, lui ouvrant mon cœur et lui déclara min amour malgré la distance, comme si depuis Washington, elle pouvait m'entendre chanter cette chanson qui semblait avoir été écrite pour nous à cet instant…

watch?v=etQ5Jzv45Qw

_Tried to walk together… But the night was growing dark… J'ai essayé que l'on marche ensemble… Mais la nuit se faisait sombre… Tought you were Beside me… But i reached and you were gone. Je croyais que tu étais à mes côtés… Mais je t'ai rejoins et tu étais partie. _

Oui, Kate était partie, emportant un partie de mon âme avec elle, je savais déjà à l'avance que si elle acceptait le poste, je ne pourrais pas partir avec elle, pour lui laisser de l'intimité, je me devais de la respecter dans son nouveau job, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi dur, c'était comme si je ne l'avais vu qu'une demi-seconde avant qu'elle ne reparte pour une éternité.

_Sometimes I hear you Calling from some… Lost and distant shore… Parfois je t'entends m'appeler… D'un rivage lointain et perdu… I hear you crying softly for the way it was before… Je t'entends doucement pleurer sur comment nous étions avant… _

Oh ! Combien de fois avais-je cru entendre sa voix lorsque j'avais décroché mon téléphone, appelant son nom sans même regarder le destinataire, rêvant de pouvoir entendre sa voix après une infinité de minutes, espérant pouvoir lui parler après des jours, espérant lui faire une blague qui la ferait rire au éclat, comme une enfant comme je l'aimais et comme je l'aimerais toujours, et comme je l'aimais déjà avant… Nous pensions pouvoir tenir une relation à distance, mais nous nous étions fourvoyés l'un comme l'autre, pourtant nous aurions du nous y attendre, étant un couple très fusionnel et passionné, il était évident que nous n'allions pour supporter très longtemps cette séparation prolongée, car j'ignorais si elle allait bien, même si je pouvais l'appeler, ne pas la voir pleinement et constater qu'elle était réellement en bonne santé physique ou morale me pesait, et mon sentiment de manque et de crainte se confirma au commencement du refrain :

_Where are you now ? Are you lost… ? Où es-tu maintenant ? Es-tu perdue ? Will i find you again ? Are you alone ? Are you afraid ? Vais-je te retrouver ? Es-tu seule ? As-tu peur ? Are you searching for me ? Me cherches-tu ? Why did you go ? I had to stay… Pourquoi es-tu partie alors que je dois rester… Now i'm reaching for you… Maintenant je te rejoins… Will you wait ? Will you wait ? Will i see you again… ? Vas-tu attendre ? Vas-tu attendre ? Vais-je te revoir ? _

Que faisait-elle lors de ses enquêtes ? Avait-elle déjà été menacée, avait-elle déjà frôlé la mort, combien de fois avait-elle risqué sa vie pour protéger quelqu'un d'autre lors des interventions là-bas ? Ma petite escapade à DC m'avait fait comprendre que son nouveau monde était encore plus dangereux que celui où elle se trouvait avant, et si déjà à New-York j'étais souvent inquiet, maintenant je l'étais en permanence, que savais-je de ce qui se passait pour elle loin de moi, au moins à New-York, j'étais là, et je tenais toujours la promesse que je lui avais faites, Always, notre je t'aime à nous… Comment savoir si elle allait bien, si elle n'avait pas eu des frayeurs, si elle n'avait pas fait des cauchemars après avoir frôlé la mort lors d'une intervention, si elle ne pleurait pas silencieusement après une enquête éprouvante ou même après avoir eu peur ? Comment m'assurer qu'elle allait bien en n'étant pas près d'elle comme j'avais l'habitude et même le devoir de faire… ?

Je l'ignorais, à vrai dire je n'étais même pas sûr de savoir si elle se plaisait là-bas, jouait-elle de sa poker face alors qu'elle souhaitait juste se blottir dans des bras réconfortant et se laisser aller, comme je la laissais faire à chaque fois, avait-elle besoin de moi ? Alors que je n'étais pas à ses côtés… ?

Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où j'avais fait des cauchemars, où je voyais Kate se prendre une autre balle en plein cœur, sauf que cette fois-ci elle n'en réchappait pas, elle m'abandonnait, emportant ainsi avec elle mon cœur…

J'avais peur, en permanence, en plus du manque que je ressentais, et je ne pouvais rien y faire… Rien de plus que ce que je ne faisais déjà…

**POV Kate** :

Rien que le fait d'entendre les premières paroles m'avait donné envie de tout plaquer et d'aller rejoindre Rick, bravant l'interdit pour retrouver l'homme qui faisait battre mon cœur pour qu'il me fasse l'amour toute la nuit durant, me prouvant à quel point il m'aimait, et gonflant mon cœur un peu plus d'amour pour lui…

Seulement, je savais que cela m'étais impossible, même si j'en mourrais d'envie, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre, et cela me fit l'effet d'un énorme pincement au cœur, comme si ma cicatrice avait décidée de me brûler et de me rappeler mes blessures et mes souffrances.

Mais comment lutter, comment ne pas céder à ce que me dictait mon cœur ? J'aimais Rick si fort, et ce travail n'était finalement rien de plus que le fruit de mon ambition trop grande, comment avais-je pu croire que je pourrais rendre justice aux innocents alors que dans ce monde tout n'était que mensonges et secrets ? Comme lors de l'affaire où Rick et moi avons faillis mourir congelés l'un contre l'autre, combien d'événements similaires avaient pu avoir lieu sans que l'on ne s'en rende compte ?

J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir me reposer sur l'épaule de mon fiancé, sans rien obtenir de plus, juste sa présence, ses bras et ses baisers suffisaient à me rendre heureuse, à lui seul, il me ramenait à la vie rien qu'en m'offrant un sourire ou un café, comme si j'étais atteinte d'un cancer en phase terminale et que je guérissais rien qu'en sentant ses lèvres effleurer les miennes…

_You took it with you when you left, these… scars are just a trace… Tu l'as pris avec toi quand tu es partie… Ces cicatrices sont juste une trace… _

Oui… En repartant à New-York avec pour seul bagage sa personnalité extraordinaire, Rick était également reparti avec une partie de moi, cette petite chose qui rendait ma vie si belle, si simple et innocente, aussi pure que les éclats de rire d'un enfant, me laissant pour seule partie intégrante de moi-même, cette cicatrice que j'avais fini par accepter, comprenant avec le temps qu'elle n'était qu'une marque, et que c'était moi qui dictais ma vie et mes sentiments pour Castle, pas le contraire.

_Now it wanders lost and wounded… This heart that you misplaced… Maintenant il erre perdu et blessé… Ce cœur que j'ai égaré… _

En repartant à New-York, Rick avait conservé mon cœur, me prenant la seule chose qui me permettait de tenir debout et de rester forte, ce cœur qui contenant tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui, tous les sentiments que je ressentais lorsque j'étais à ses côtés, ne laissant qu'une coquille vide, froide et sans saveur à la place de mon cœur, comme si je n'étais plus rien sans lui, ce qui était le cas, même si j'avais eu du mal à l'admettre, sans lui je n'étais rien de plus que Beckett, la femme froide et malheureuse d'il y a cinq ans, branchée sur respirateur artificiel et attendant le retour inespéré de celui que j'aimais pour qu'il puisse me ramener à la vie…

Et sans m'en rendre compte, une larme s'échappa de ma joue, coulant d'elle-même…

_Where are you now ? Are you lost… ? Où es-tu maintenant ? Es-tu perdu ? Will i find you again ? Are you alone ? Are you afraid ? Vais-je te retrouver ? Es-tu seul ? As-tu peur ? Are you searching for me ? Me cherches-tu ? Why did you go ? I had to stay… Pourquoi es-tu parti alors que je dois rester… Now i'm reaching for you… Maintenant je te rejoins… Will you wait ? Will you wait ? Will i see you again… ? Vas-tu attendre ? Vas-tu attendre ? Vais-je te revoir ? _

Que pouvait-il bien se passer pour lui à New-York, je pouvais aisément l'imaginer, dans son bureau, tapant machinalement sur le clavier de son ordinateur pour essayer de trouver l'inspiration. Mais était-il en danger ? J'espérais du fond du cœur que Gates n'ai pas accepté de le laisser au poste, nous n'avions pas parlé de mon ancien travail, car je n'avais pas voulu éprouver de manque, cela aurait été reconnaitre que je m'étais trompée en partant à DC, mais si jamais c'était bien le cas, était-il en danger ?

Je me devais de le protéger, je devais veiller sur lui, car dès le premier jour de notre collaboration, il avait mit en moi une confiance aveugle, me laissant sa vie entre mes mains, et je m'étais jurée de le protéger, quitte à y laisser ma vie, je l'aimais plus que tout au monde et jamais je ne pourrais survivre si jamais il m'abandonnait, de n'importe quelle manière, mais la mort était celle que je redoutais le plus…

Outre le danger pouvait planer au dessus de lui, criait-il parfois mon nom, le soir, comme il le faisait parfois en se rappelant la fusillade ? Est-ce qu'il avait besoin que je le prenne dans mes bras, que je l'embrasse et que je lui montre que malgré ce que j'avais pu le faire croire par le passé, il était mon tout, mon seul et l'unique, mon premier et mon dernier, l'homme que je j'aimais purement et simplement…?

Alors que je ne pensais pas cela possible, je versais une autre larme, seule témoin de ma tristesse et de mon désespoir de ne pas pouvoir le rejoindre et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, comment avais-je pu survivre aussi longtemps sans lui ? Je me le demandais encore tandis que les dernières notes de piano de la musique s'achevaient, me laissant pleurer ma peine seule en regardant par la fenêtre, cherchant du regard une étoile filante qui me permettrait de faire le vœu d'être aux côtés de l'homme de ma vie.

A l'instant même où le timbre de vois mélodieux de la femme de la chanson s'accorda avec le piano, mon téléphone sonna pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas Rick, je savais que c'était MacFord, et je ne pouvais pas refuser, bien que mon cœur hurlait d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de le laisser à travers pour le laisser s'éclater au sol.

Machinalement, je décrochais et acceptais toutes les requêtes de ma « partenaire » sans même écouter ce qu'elle était en train de me dire, puis une fois l'appel passé, je reportais une dernière fois mon regard vers la fenêtre, attendant le passage de cette étoile filante qui me rendrait mon bonheur…

**POV Rick :**

Alors que la chanson se terminait, je pouvais aisément imaginer la femme de ma vie regardant par la fenêtre, admirant les lumières de sa nouvelle ville qui je le savais, ne lui plaisait guère maintenant, puis j'imaginais également MacFord l'appeler pour sa nouvelle affaire, la tirant de ce cocon dans lequel elle devait se trouver dans cet appartement que je n'avais pu observer que très sommairement.

Et tandis qu'elle devait courir à travers les rues de Washington, je restais à la fenêtre, attendant le passage de cette étoile filante qui me permettrait de croire à l'arrivée soudaine de la femme que j'aimais…

* * *

**Sinon je vais bien hein... :) Je vous assure que je vais bien! **

**Notez que pour les refrains j'ai mis au masculin pour Kate, et au féminin pour Castle ^^  
**

**à la prochaine pour un autre os ou l'avenir de personne n'est garanti :)**


End file.
